Pup's New Life
by fantasywriter454
Summary: Caroline Greyback, daughter of the famous werewolf Fenrir Greyback, has had hardships her entire life. What happens when all that changes her second year and things begin looking up for her? Follow Caroline as she gains new friends and new enemies. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Some things later on are my own thoughts. They have nothing to do with JK Rowling and her books and ideas.**

* * *

I watched the passerby's nervously as I sat, licking my ice cream violently. My father was late. I raised my head a little bit and sniffed the air. I couldn't smell my father's scent among the rest of the crowd. He would be easily detected too, especially since he was a very famous werewolf. Being the famous Fenrir Greyback's daughter has its downsides. No positive upsides, however. I had no friends, and rumors and whisperings followed me around as well. Either I was a Death Eater or I was a werewolf. Or on occasion I was both. If they were not talking about the famous Harry Potter, they were talking about me.  
I guessed that if I had been placed in Slytherin, the talks wouldn't have been as bad. But since I belonged to the Hufflepuff house, the whisperings increased. Ever since my sorting last year, I was ostracized. Nobody wanted to even be near me, even in the classrooms when we needed partners. Somebody always found an excuse to create a group of three and work that way. At first, my dad was angry that they would abandon me like that, but I told him it was no big deal. I told my dad not to even come today, but he insisted. The students knew very well who my father was and if they saw me hanging out with a man, even if he was glamoured, they would tell their parents, who would then complain to somebody and my father would be attacked by Ministry members.  
It wasn't even until two months before I was to start my first year at Hogwarts that I knew who my father was. I had fallen extremely ill and was placed into a room at St. Mungo's with a mysterious man. That man happened to be my father, who recognized me immediately. He had been searching for me for ten years now. Apparently, when I was born, I was stolen from the nursery by a mysterious woman. They never found her and I had been raised by her to hate werewolves and other magical creatures. However, my views of them all changed when I had been bitten by my father that day I was placed in St. Mungo's in the same room as him. He explained that the reason I had fallen so ill and fallen ill so many times before that is that when I was in my mother's womb, I had rejected the werewolf genes with all my might. It ended up messing up my immune system and it almost killed my mother in child birth. My father saved her by biting her, for he was in love, but she didn't feel the same after she was bitten. She left him for another pack of werewolves, and gave up on trying to find out what had happened to me. My father didn't give up hope, and for all these years, tried his hardest on finding me. After he did and the truth came out, the woman that I had thought was my mother, was put on trial and sent to Azkaban. Stealing a child was a crime, even in the Wizarding world. They had believed my father when he said that I was his daughter because he knew my birthday, February 22, 1981, and apparently I was the only female born that day. After they did a blood test, they confirmed that I was in fact his daughter. I went home immediately with my blood father as the woman whom I thought was my mother was arrested in the parlor.  
The students at school were right about me being a werewolf, but they had no proof behind the matter. Even though I was still forced to transform at school, even with the Wolfsbane potion my father supplied me with every month, the transformations always happened in the forest. Professor Snape refused to make the potion for me and turned away my request with a snarl. He must've told the other professors, for after that moment with him, they acted cautiously around me. I let out a small sigh. I sniffed the air very discreetly, and picked up the scent of my father. I stood up straight and waited for him to approach. When he did, I gasped. He wasn't alone. How could I have not noticed those scents? I frowned and crossed my arms, for the very man who was with my father was Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco, who was a year older than me, trailed behind the duo. I don't know why my father decided to bring along a fellow Death Eater, but it caused me to huff angrily. It would raise suspicion, which would then cause him to be arrested and taken away from me.  
"Pup, why are you mad?"  
"Why do you insist hanging out with Death Eaters, Daddy?" I whispered.  
"Ex-Death Eaters," he insisted. "The Dark Lord is gone, remember?"  
"Still, I don't want you being taken away from me so soon."  
"Pup, Lucius told the Ministry that he would keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't do any harm. Besides, people don't even know what I look like."  
"But Daddy, they know who I am and therefore who my father is! They'd recognize you immediately!" I whimpered. He just shrugged.  
"Come on, we've got your school supplies to get."  
"What do I need besides to replenish my stock of Potions ingredients and to get my books?"  
"You need new robes as well, you've grown a bit."  
"She hasn't grown an inch," Draco replied, looking at me suspiciously. I huffed and crossed my arms.  
"How would you know if I've grown at all?"  
"Your height compared to me hasn't changed."  
"Well, maybe because we both grew the same amount. Ever think about that?"  
"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I frowned and narrowed my eyes.  
"No, how did we go from us growing taller to me being a werewolf?"  
"That would be another explanation as to why you need new clothes. You could've ripped them in your transformations."  
"Draco, my pup is not a werewolf."  
"Then why do you call her pup?"  
"Draco, it's a werewolf thing to do so. Don't ask me much, I've only been told what Greyback has told me. It's something they've always done. If it's not their children, it's other werewolves that they've bitten, if that particular werewolf is younger than the biter," Mr. Malfoy replied.  
"But that would mean all of Greyback's victims, he would call 'pup'."  
"Not exactly, Draco. I only call those I care about 'pup'. And my own daughter has definitely earned that right, from the moment she was born. She is legitimately my pup, by blood. She is the only non-werewolf I call pup, however."  
"Who else do you call pup?" Draco asked, curious. I was the only one who noticed that my daddy flushed a little bit.  
"Only one other person, of whom I am obligated not to say their name." I looked at my father curiously. He had never mentioned he had somebody special other than me.  
"Daddy...?"  
"Not now, pup, later, alright?" he whispered urgently. Draco and his father eyed us both suspiciously, but they just shrugged it off.  
"Let's go get your new robes, Caroline." My dad put his arm around me and somebody howled teasingly from across the street. I frowned when I recognized the girl as a Ravenclaw who was in the same year as me. Draco and Mr. Malfoy moved to follow us, but Draco stopped, causing his father to stop and look at him.  
"Draco, what's the matter?"  
"She is a werewolf," he breathed. My father and I both heard this, but I pretended I didn't hear a thing. My father whirled around, growling. I pretended to look confused.  
"Daddy, what's the matter?"  
"Did we not just discuss that my daughter is not a werewolf?"  
"Draco, what makes you say that?" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
"She needs new robes because she claims she's grown, but I don't need new robes. Therefore, she's torn a few in the process of transforming."  
"Draco, that's impossible," my father hissed.  
"No, he has a point, Greyback," Mr. Malfoy replied, looking at the two of us.  
"No, it's impossible. I promised the Ministry not a single bite would come to her to contaminate her." Mr. Malfoy looked shocked.  
" Are you serious, Fenrir?" he asked. My daddy nodded.  
"Yes, otherwise, she would be taken away from me if she was contaminated with the werewolf bite. I could not afford to lose my daughter like that."  
"When was this order given?"  
"When her ex-mother was condemned to Azkaban."  
"And what date was that?"  
"June 13," my father replied.  
"And when was Caroline admitted into the hospital when you finally found her after 10 years of searching?" My father swallowed discreetly.  
"June 5."  
"Aha, you must've bitten her then. Otherwise, she would've still been sick when the trial came about, wouldn't she've? Yet, I clearly remember her there, looking healthy. I asked the healers at St. Mungo's about Caroline, said she would be admitted every two months with a terrible illness. They were shocked when she never showed her face in there again. She was magically cured, they said. How curious..." My father took my hand. "You bit her before that trial and promise, didn't you?" My father bared his teeth at Mr. Malfoy.  
"So what if I did?" I tensed.  
"Daddy, no!"  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Draco explained, jumping up and down in excitement. A few passerby's looked at us strangely, but continued on their way. That's when I saw somebody staring me down. I gulped when I recognized the hair and glasses. Harry Potter could not take his eyes off of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Some things later on are my own thoughts. They have nothing to do with JK Rowling and her books and ideas. There are gay couples in this story. **

* * *

My father kissed my forehead as he sent me off to begin my second year at Hogwarts. We had to force Draco and his father not to spill the beans about my predicament.  
"Have a good term, pup. I'll see you every full moon in the forest." I smiled and nodded, hugging him tightly.  
"I'll see you soon." He waved me as I boarded the train. As the train took off, this came the worst part of having no friends. I never had a compartment. Last year, I spent the train ride among the luggage because nobody would let me in. It was sad, because at that point, they didn't even know who I was. This time, I headed down the train and spotted the last compartment was nearly empty except for what looked like a teacher, who was fast asleep. I opened the door and I sniffed his scent and nearly froze. I was face to face with another werewolf. I hadn't met any others of my kind except my father. He hasn't even introduced me to his pack, because he feared they would take advantage of me or kill me. However, I did not know how to act about the situation I was in. Should I go into the compartment or stay out in the hallway like I did last year?  
"Caroline?" a voice was hesitant saying my name. I whirled around and found none other than Harry Potter watching me. We've never spoken before this, but it didn't surprise that he knew my name. Everyone knew my name, even newbie first-years. I was almost as famous as Harry, since werewolves never have children, and I was indeed a child of one, a very famous one. His friends, who I couldn't remember their names, were behind Harry, watching me suspiciously.  
"Are you going to go in this compartment?" Harry asked me. I shrugged.  
"I'm debating or not to go in, there's a teacher inside."  
"So? What's a teacher got anything to do with your decision? It's not like you're doing anything wrong." The redhead snapped harshly. I flinched.  
"Ron, be nice," Harry whispered.  
"My mum told me to stay away from her. I am not sharing a compartment with her!" he hissed.  
"Fine, I'll stay out in the hallway!" I snapped and whirled around, away from them. I took a few steps forward and heard Ron huff.  
"Caroline, wait, you can stay with us."  
"That's alright, thanks for the offer, Harry. I'm used to being out here, I was forced to stay out here last year too. I have my own spot. I'll see you later." I opened the door to the next compartment to head to my little spot among the trunks, but the girl who was with Harry stopped me once more.  
"You were?" The bushy brown-haired girl suddenly looked sad. "You can come share a compartment with us, Ron will behave, won't you?" She nudged Ron in the ribs.  
"Yeah, but as long as I don't have to sit next to her."  
"Ronald Weasley! Behave!" the girl snapped. "Come on, Caroline, we'll keep Ron under control." I hesitated before Harry gave me a nod that said it was alright. I stepped hesitantly forward and entered the near-empty compartment. I sat down across from the werewolf teacher, watching him curiously. He looked ill, almost sick; his face had a gray-ish tint to it. I could tell it came from his transformations. Will I look like this in a few years? I know my dad looks like this on occasion, but he always uses magic to hide the fact. Maybe I can ask him what he does so I can copy it. Harry sat next to me, while Ron took Harry's other side. The girl took the seat across from Harry.  
"I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger." She reached out and I took her hand and shook it. "Harry's been talking about you quite a bit."  
"But we've never met before this," I whispered quietly. I was afraid that Harry might have some kind of crush on me. It would be in vain; werewolves were not supposed to fall in love.  
"I know, but Harry still has some kind of fascination with you." I noticed Harry's cheeks turn a slight pink at her words.  
"Hermione..." he whispered warningly. She smiled, flashing a row of white teeth. Ron snorted and turned away from the three of us.  
"Ron, don't tell me you don't feel the same," she snapped. "I know you talk about her almost as much as Harry does." I froze. Please don't tell me that all those whispers following me around are not bad, but in fact who wants to shag me the most? I shook and almost vomited on the spot.  
"Caroline? Are you alright, you look sick." I shrugged violently, shaking slightly. Hermione rushed to my side, holding my shoulders. "Harry, get me some cream from my bag. I have a small wizard's first-aid kit in there. She doesn't look so good." Harry nodded and shifted through Hermione's bag, pulling the kit out and handing it to her. She took the cream out and spread it on my cheeks. My shaking stopped immediately.  
"Caroline, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Please...d-don't tell me everybody who has whispered about me was actually whispering how much they want to date me?"  
"I'm afraid so...there are even some girls too."  
"Please...no...this...isn't...happening..." I looked down into my lap. "P-Please, I'm not worth it...there are better people out there...no...I planned going my whole life without dating a single person..."  
"Why? Because you're a werewolf? Caroline, nobody cares about that fact. They just think you're hot, which you are!" Ron blurted out. I whimpered loudly.  
"W-What...?! P-People...know...?"  
"Of course they do!" Hermione said, looking bewildered. "You didn't know people knew about you being a werewolf?"  
"No! I thought nobody knew!"  
"Caroline, we all suspected it from the moment your name was called. After that moment, people just had to watch the signs. You fall ill every full moon, your fellow Hufflepuffs notice you're gone from your bed all night during the night of a full moon and on full moon nights only. After that, we all kind of figured it out for ourselves."  
"But how come everybody wants to date me or something?" Hermione chuckled and I stiffened, smelling the lust pouring from her. "Not you too, Hermione," I whispered. Her only reply was a soft kiss on my cheek. Tears formed in my eyes. Hermione realized her mistake and looked guilty.  
"Caroline, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You're probably not even into girls, are you?"  
"No, it's not that. I'm okay with it, but it's just weird to know that everybody has been getting a crush on me, not whispering bad rumors about me. I thought people either were talking about me being a werewolf, a Death Eater or both." Hermione burst into laughter and I blushed in embarrassment.  
"Caroline, that's what people whispered whenever you were around. They talked differently about you when you weren't around."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yeah. You have no idea what people think when they think about being with a werewolf." I glanced nervously at the man across the seats. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I was feeling really weird and I knew what the feeling was. However, it was a lot stronger since of my wolfish tendencies. I couldn't believe this. These people I had just met were sending my hormones into overdrive. The professor shifted a bit and I knew he sensed my hormones even in sleep. It was something that I was not proud of, because of the professor across the seat from me. Hermione's hands found my thighs and I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes tightly. Harry, without realizing what he was doing, leaned forward towards my neck. I knew my hormones smelled so sweetly to them, not to mention arousing. It was something my father told me; he was the one that warned me not to have any kind of relationship unless it was with a fellow werewolf. Humans would not be able to resist the smell of my hormones, and that fact was coming true right before my eyes. Hermione's hands crept forward along my thighs and Harry's lips found my neck. A small moan left my mouth, causing Ron to move closer. I shook; I would not be able to hold these three off. My only luck was that the professor would wake up and snap them from their dazes.  
It didn't seem to be the case as Hermione finally locked lips with mine. My eyes widened at the tenderness of her lips, but I slowly began to kiss back. Harry began to kiss my neck, causing quiet moans to fall from my lips. Ron moved his own hands towards my waist and actually grabbed my breasts. Please make this stop, I whimpered in my head. Almost instantly, the werewolf across from me awoke, looking startled at me being sexually attacked by three horny third-years. He coughed, causing the three teenagers to jump back, startled. They also seemed to have awoken from their aroused hallucinations.  
"W-We're so sorry, Professor! We had no idea what came over us!" Hermione whined, clearly looking overly embarrassed.  
"Ms. Greyback, I'd advise you to try and not get these three aroused again." I huffed and snarled. How did he even know my last name?!  
"Do you think I purposely aroused them?!" I snarled, jumping to my feet. "I had forgotten what my hormones do and by the time I remembered, it was too late to stop it!" The professor looked sympathetic at this.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you had purposely aroused them."  
"What do you mean, Professor? What do her hormones do?" Hermione asked, looking confused.  
"I can easily recognize the fact that she's a werewolf due to the way you three were acting around her. Female werewolves, and female werewolves only, have a scent gland, that when aroused, no matter which form they are in, will instantly hypnotize and draw closer any near-by witches or wizards. It doesn't have as strong a reaction with other werewolves as it does normal wizards and witches. But it will arouse anybody within smelling distance of the female werewolf."  
"How do you know this?" The professor blushed slightly.  
"Let's just say I was attracted in such a manner when I was younger. Plus, I've studied up on all magical creatures quite extensively. However, female werewolves are extremely rare, almost unheard of." He studied me carefully. "Tell me, Ms. Greyback, was it your father who bit you? Or did another werewolf do the trick?"  
"My father, but how did you even know who my father was?" I asked, shaking slightly. I was scared of what my hormonal instincts did to Harry, Ron and Hermione, making them almost like animals.  
"I've met your father, unfortunately, at one point. There is no mistaking that you are his child. You look like a smaller, female version of him." I shifted.  
"There's nothing wrong with him being my dad, is there?"  
"No, not at all, from what I can tell, despite looking like your dad, you are nothing like him." I blushed slightly and then a scent hit me hard. My father. This man smelled of my father. I stood up and walked away, out of the compartment. I needed air.  
"Caroline, where are you going?" Hermione called. I looked apologetically at her before gently closing the doors.  
"She must be upset for arousing us like that. She didn't mean to do it, but her scent was so alluring." Hermione's eyes went out of focus for a moment.  
"That's the whole point. However, don't expect to remember that scent for very much longer. The memory of her scent and the scent itself disappears unless you guys have true feelings for her. You'll probably won't remember the scent in the morning unless otherwise."  
"How come the scent isn't as strong towards werewolves as it is towards us?"  
"Don't get me wrong, it can be strong towards other werewolves, but only if that werewolf knows that the female is the one. I doubt Caroline will be experiencing that any time soon." He chuckled and looked out the window.  
"It's amazing that you know so much about werewolves, especially females."  
"Werewolves aren't my only specialty, as you will see when I begin teaching. I know just as much of other magical creatures as I do werewolves."  
So this was the man my father has the hots for, the other man he calls 'pup'. I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me. That man smells so strongly of my father it's not even funny! I don't even smell that strongly of my father! My fists clenched tightly at my sides as tears welled in my eyes. I'd have to confront my father next full moon and give him a piece of my mind. Hermione slid open the door and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Caroline, come back inside. Professor Lupin's worried about you." Of course he's worried! I'm his mate's daughter! I shook my head to clear it of any more negative thoughts and went back inside the compartment. Professor Lupin was watching me worriedly.  
"Caroline, it's nothing to be ashamed of, what you did. It's perfectly natural for any female werewolf."  
"I do not want it becoming an every-day occurrence," I replied sadly, looking out the window. "I don't want to be sexually assaulted every other day. Professor, do you know how I can stop it from happening?" I glanced at him as he shook his head.  
"Sorry, Caroline, I do not. The other female I met was killed almost instantly by another wizard after our encounter. Female werewolves were highly dangerous when I was younger because they used their scents to make wizards and witches go nuts. They became non-existent because of it. You're the first female werewolf in almost two decades, Caroline. Because they used their scents to their advantages, they never thought about controlling it. I don't even know if it's possible to stop releasing your scent." I shook slightly.  
"I don't want to make the other students go nuts...but if I can't help or control it...then..." I stopped and teared up. Professor Lupin watched me carefully and smiled.  
"You're different from other werewolves and that makes all the difference, Caroline. Now, I'm going to see if I find the trolley. I'm getting kind of hungry." He stood up and headed out, leaving the four of us alone. Harry and Ron were still watching me as if they were hypnotized; Hermione, however, did not. Great, if Harry and Ron had true feelings for me, I'd be screwed. However, to my surprise, Hermione was the one that leaned closer and stole a quick kiss, causing me to blush bright red.  
Little did I know, my second year was going to be full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Some things later on are my own thoughts. They have nothing to do with JK Rowling and her books and ideas. There are gay couples in this story. **

* * *

After dinner, I grudgingly made my way back to my own common room. I already could tell this was going to be a long night as I entered the room, my stomach already feeling queasy, as I was grabbed by my fellow Hufflepuffs. They all seemed excited about something and my brain wasn't working properly to fully understand what they were saying. I groaned and started to sway. Something was not right, either with me, or something in the air. The next second I was laying on the floor and the kids started screaming for help.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"It's not approaching the full moon, is it?"  
"No, the full moon isn't for another two weeks! I made sure of it!"  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
"Someone went to get her!" The whisperings continued as I shook violently on the floor, having trouble breathing. The next thing I knew, I was being carried up the stairs, not by Madam Pomfrey, but by Professor McGonagall.  
"Minerva, what's the matter with her?" I heard Professor Sprout, Head of my House, call after her, trying to keep up.  
"Your House was in great excitement as Ms. Greyback entered the room, they didn't want her to be alone and friendless anymore, not after she spent the train ride with Harry Potter. I don't know what caused it, but one student claimed she got dizzy and collapsed; she's been shaking ever since she collapsed."  
"Professor! What's wrong with Caroline?" I had a violent twitch as Harry spoke.  
"Mr. Potter, I'd suggest you go back to the common room immediately. Caroline is not feeling well."  
"It's not the full moon yet, is it?"  
"No, Potter. Please go back to the common room. Caroline needs to be looked at right now and Madame Pomfrey will not have you hanging around. Pomona, please fetch Severus and Remus, and come with them. She may need all of your expertise. Potter, leave!" she snapped at Harry, who darted away. "Please do not follow me, Potter! Go straight to the common room! Ah, Mr. Weasley, be see that Potter returns to the common room and stays there!" I briefly saw Ron's elder brother, Percy, nod at Professor McGonagall and led Harry back to their common room. For few minutes, things went fuzzy and became clear again once I had been placed in a bed in the Hospital Wing and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Sprout were surrounding me, watching me worriedly. Madam Pomfrey was to my left, checking over some results.  
"Is anything wrong with the human part of her?"  
"No, she's perfectly healthy!" Madam Pomfrey replied, looking shocked.  
"Professor Lupin, your turn. It has to be her wolf part that's not right." Professor Lupin looked embarrassed.  
"I don't claim to be an expert on these things, but..."  
"Remus, there's no need to hide your secret. We're warded against eavesdroppers; it's just us and Caroline, and since we all know, I'm sure Caroline knows too. She does have amazing sense of smell and probably picked it up that you're a werewolf the second she laid eyes on you. Am I correct, Caroline?" I looked at Professor McGonagall and the Professor Lupin and nodded slowly. Professor Lupin then nodded in agreement and kneeled down by me, keeping his distance, but sniffed softly. He immediately recoiled, disgusted by what he smelt. I watched his reaction in fear, not sure myself what was wrong.  
"Professor, what is it?" Professor McGonagall replied worriedly.  
"Please leave us; I need to talk to Caroline privately; werewolf matters and werewolf matters only." The other professors looked hesitant as they left Professor Lupin and I alone. I looked at him, scared out of my wits.  
"Professor, what's wrong with me?" I whispered hoarsely, my eyes full of fear. He saw this fear and looked sad.  
"I'm afraid it's with what happened on the train."  
"Please don't tell me..."  
"One of the three actually has true feelings for you. I'm sorry." I burst into tears. Professor Lupin looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "Caroline, what's wrong?" It took me a while to actually answer him. Once my tears were reduced, I was puffy eyed and hiccuping.  
"Werewolves aren't supposed to fall in love...nobody should fall in love with a werewolf," I whispered sadly.  
"Caroline, what seriously brought that belief about?"  
"My ex-mother. She stole me from my daddy when I was born because she hated werewolves. Said they weren't proper parents or lovers. I grew up with that ingrained in my mind." Professor Lupin sighed.  
"Caroline, everyone is capable of love. Even werewolves and vampires and other magical creatures. You especially. You're full of love and kindness. It's yours to do with as you please. Caroline, from the moment I smelled you enter the compartment on the train, I knew you were different than other werewolves."  
"You smelled me when I entered? I thought you were asleep!"  
"I actually had a spell casted that made it look like I was asleep."  
"You heard the entire conversation we had? What made you get up and break their trances at the time that you did?"  
"Your distress call. I sensed your silent pleading to make it stop."  
"Oh wow..." I breathed. He nodded and moved closer to me.  
"Hey Caroline, promise me something?"  
"Sure Professor, what is it?" I asked, somewhat wary.  
"That you will eventually find love, whether it's with a fellow werewolf or if it's with a witch or wizard." I paused, contemplated what he said, and nodded slowly. Professor Lupin nodded slowly and stood up. "Okay, I know exactly what you need in order to stop the shaking and everything that you've experienced. Let me go get Professors Snape and Sprout."  
"Wait, Professor?" Lupin looked at me.  
"Yes, Caroline?"  
"Could you possibly ask Professor Snape in private why he refused to make me the Wolfsbane potion last year?" Professor Lupin recoiled in shock.  
"He...refused? But that doesn't make any sense. He's making me my potion."  
"H-He is?" I stuttered and began to shake.  
"Caroline, if Professor Snape isn't making you your potion, then you don't have control over your actions?"  
"No, Professor, my father has been making my potions for me."  
"He has not! Your father can seriously make your potions for you?" I nodded.  
"Yes. But Professor, please don't make Professor Snape make the potion for me. My daddy has it under control." He just nodded as he headed towards the doors. I barely heard him give a list of ingredients to Professors Sprout and Snape. He came back in a few moments later.  
"Professor Snape has agreed to make the potion for you."  
"It's not some generic potion I can take?" He shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not." Professor Lupin sat down beside me. A few moments later, the door opened on its own. I raised my eyebrows towards the door. Lupin looked just as startled as I did as he got up and shut the door. I raised my nose a tiny bit and sniffed the air. I looked shocked as three familiar scents hit my nose. Lupin must've smelled them as well, for he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" I whispered into the room. A chorus of groans came forward out of nowhere and the three revealed themselves. "How did you do that?"  
"My dad left me his Invisibility Cloak," Harry replied sheepishly.  
"Should you three be here? It's pretty late." Professor Lupin asked, crossing his arms, watching them carefully.  
"We just had to see Caroline!" Hermione whined. "Harry told us she was being taken to the Hospital Wing and we became worried! We just had to sneak out and make sure she was okay!" Hermione looked sad as she watched me. "Is she alright?"  
"She's fine, but Professor Snape is making her a quick potion to stabilize her body. She's still shaking a bit."  
"My cream will help!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching into her small bag. Professor Lupin just shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not."  
"What's wrong with her, exactly?" Lupin looked down at his feet, embarrassed.  
"Caroline's body is just reacting to the fact that somebody out there loves her very much. And not like family, either. Like a lover."  
"Who is it?" Harry demanded. "It's not you, is it, Professor Lupin?" Lupin looked appalled.  
"Of course not! My heart belongs to somebody else. No, the question is, which one of you truly loves her? It's got to be one of you three." Hermione squeaked and looked down.  
"H-Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly. She just kept her gaze down.  
"It is you, isn't it?" Ron replied, looking shocked. She sniffed and nodded her head slowly. She then rushed to my side and took my head firmly in her own.  
"I-I'm sorry, Caroline! I just can't stop thinking about you!" she whispered. I nodded slowly and my eyes never left hers.  
"Hermione, when did this crush of yours begin?" Lupin asked curiously. Hermione looked back at him for a moment and then locked eyes with mine again.  
"Last year, the moment her name was called for the Sorting. She took my breath away," she whispered, blushing a bright red. "At that moment, I also realized she was a werewolf. I've know ever since. But the werewolf part doesn't matter! I've already talked to McGonagall about some options I could do."  
"Hermione! Please don't tell me becoming an Animagus is one of those options?" Professor Lupin replied. She just nodded slowly.  
"It's my top option right now. I went to McGonagall because she's a registered Animagus and she believes I can truly do it too! She's going to be contacting the Ministry here soon so I can have lessons!"  
"Hermione, aren't you a bit young?"  
"I know, McGonagall said that at first, but once she saw how determined I was, she gave in. She believes I can do it."  
"Did you tell her why the reason behind you wanting to be an Animagus was?"  
"I had to, she was persistent on that fact. Once I told her it was to be with Caroline during full moons, she was a little surprised. I told her I love Caroline and I wanted to prove that love to her. I'm willing to make some sacrifices for her! And I read Animagus aren't affected by werewolf or vampire bites when they're in their animal form! Once I read that, I knew it was the right decision!" My eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh Hermione..." She smiled and rested her cheek against my hand. "Y-You don't have to do this."  
"Hermione, do you still remember Caroline's scent?"  
"I do. It was so sweet and amazing. I can still remember the smell a bit, even."  
"Harry, Ron, do you still remember her scent?"  
"Caroline has a scent?" Harry asked confused. Professor Lupin smiled.  
"I can see now that your feelings for her are genuine, Hermione." She nodded and kissed my hand.  
"I'm willing to do whatever I can, Caroline."  
"H-Hermione, it's not necessary," I whispered. She just moved closer to me.  
"I want to, Caroline. I want to be able to help you during full moons and keep you company. Where do you even go during the full moons? Your classmates in Hufflepuff say you're not even in the common room or the bedrooms."  
"I go out in the forest, even when I take my Wolfsbane potion. I don't want to be near anybody, even when I have control over my thoughts and actions."  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"I stay near the edge of the for..." The door slammed open, revealing Professor McGonagall, looking somewhat angry.  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley! What are you doing here past curfew? Ten points from Gryffindor for each other you! Mr. Weasley, your elder brother Percy was the one who told me the three of you were not in the common room or in your beds! Now, I will escort the three of you back to the common room immediately!"  
"But, McGonagall, Professor Lupin's here with us!" Harry exclaimed. She eyed Professor Lupin and then jerked her finger out the door.  
"Now!" The two boys sadly got up and made a move to follow her, but Hermione remained where she was.  
"Miss Granger, don't make me take more points from Gryffindor." She squeaked and leaned forward, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I love you, Caroline." She got up and followed McGonagall and Harry and Ron out the door. McGonagall shut the door behind her. Professor Lupin chuckled and looked at me.  
"This is sure to be an interesting year, with you and Hermione becoming a couple and two werewolves and two registered Animagi in the castle. Caroline, just try and not get pregnant."  
"P-Pregnant? How can I if I'll be with Hermione?"  
"She'll find a way to create a spell that allows her the right parts and all that. There are spells out there for two female lovers and with those spells comes the ability to produce the necessary stuff to get you pregnant."  
"P-Professor, I'd think it'd be too early to even think about being with Hermione in ways other than kissing and cuddling. I'm only twelve and she's only thirteen."  
"I know, just telling you now. Hermione is a smart girl and probably won't take your relationship to that level for a while." I nodded and then yawned. Lupin just chuckled and stood up. "You need your sleep, Caroline. I'll leave you be, okay? Sleep well. Professor Snape will have your potion ready in the morning. Just try and endure the side-effects of finding your lover until then, okay?" I nodded slowly, feeling myself getting dizzy. I blacked out at that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: For any confusion so far, when Hermione smelled Caroline's scent on the train, it brought Hermione's feelings to the forefront. That's why she is being so forward and stuff.**

**Please review and let me know if this is going okay. **


End file.
